


Alter, Blasenentzündungen sind echt scheiße

by SweetMatilda



Category: Pineapple Express (2008)
Genre: BUT I LOVE THEM, Can you still hear me?, Dale has issues, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hospitals, Humor, Injury, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Sexual Content I think, Romantic Friendship, Sexual Humor, What Was I Thinking?, What happend to your ear?
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6739204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetMatilda/pseuds/SweetMatilda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was nach dem Diner passiert.<br/>It's not done yet ^.^ I'm sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alter, Blasenentzündungen sind echt scheiße

**Author's Note:**

> I looooove the movie, this two guys are so perfect for each other. I need more of them!!!! JF<3SR
> 
> Leider entstammen die Personen nicht meinem Kopf, ich nehme sie nur auf und habe meinen Spaß. I don't own anything from Pineapple Express.
> 
> Wegen möglichen Fehlern entschuldige ich mich, aber die Geschichte musste mal raus. Wird fortgesetzt ^.^

Sauls intensive Blicke sind Dale zwar schon vorher aufgefallen, aber da hat er es dem Marihuana zugeschoben. Saul in seiner eigenen schönen, verschrobenen Welt. Aber jetzt, nach den letzten Tagen die sie erlebt haben, sie nur ans Überleben denken konnten, hatten sie kaum Zeit zum Kiffen.

Okay ja, im Wald in der ersten Nacht, und als sie an die Kids Stoff verkauft haben...aber sonst? Es interessierte ihn jetzt auch nicht, das was ihm der Scheiß eingebrockt hatte. Er war nur froh, heil aus der ganzen Scheiße herausgekommen zu sein. Zusammen mit Saul und Red,…ja, Red, er war okay. Jetzt warteten sie nur noch darauf, abgeholt zu werden.

„Leute, ich liebe euch!“ sagte Saul in seiner sanften, ruhigen Stimme. Dabei sah er zuerst zu Red, der auch sofort eine Liebeserklärung herausplärrte und dann zu Dale. Saul lächelte Dale verträumt an und ließ ihn nicht mehr aus den Augen.

Dale lächelte zurück, aber als Saul ihn weiter ansah, räusperte er sich und plauderte weiter mit Red, um ihn wachzuhalten. Saul legte seinen Arm hinter Dales Rücken und lachte mit den beiden mit. Als Dale sich ein Stück Speck an sein verletztes Ohr steckt, beugte sich Saul über Dale um es spielerisch von seinem Ohr abzubeißen. 

******

Als sie zu Bubbe ins Auto stiegen, driftete Dale immer wieder weg. Das nächste was er hörte, als Bubbe zu ihrem Enkel sagte: „…schon gefragt?“ „Ja, aber…“ „Aber was?“ „Ich glaube es ging ihm zu schnell. Wir kennen uns noch nicht lange. Du solltest lieber doch eine deiner Freundinnen fragen.“

„Blödsinn. Ich habe das Abonnement doch nur noch deinetwegen.“ „Ja, aber es ist zu kompliziert. Er…“ dabei sah Saul kurz nach hinten zu Dale, und als er Dale gähnend und Augen reibend sah, stoppte er mitten im Satz.

„Hei Dale, alles okay bei dir?“ sagte er stattdessen. „He?“ fragte dieser und sah sich um, dann wieder zu Saul. „Ja ja, spitzenmäßig.“ stöhnte er und ließ seinen Kopf gegen die Fensterscheibe knallen. Dabei vergaß er seine Kopfwunde und stöhnte nochmal auf.

„Alter, was wirst du jetzt machen?“ fragte Saul und grinste ihn an. „Angie anrufen. Und dann…“ „Ah, alles klar. Liebesnest renovieren, was?“ sagte er und drehte sich wieder nach vorne und starrte durch die Fensterscheibe. „Nein, ich habe Schluss gemacht. Ich muss ihr nur sagen, dass sie und ihre Eltern wieder in Sicherheit sind. Und dann bring ich ihr ihre Sachen die sie bei mir hat zurück.“  


„Alles klar, Mann. Soll ich dir helfen?“ „Nein, Mann“, und als Dale Sauls überraschtes Gesicht sah, wandte er ein „Du kennst ja ihren Vater und was er uns angedroht hat?“ Saul schüttelte sich vor Ekel. „So krank, er wollte mitten auf der Straße…wir sind ja nicht in einem Porno.“ „Äh…genau, wenn wir da zu zweit auftauchen, kann ich nicht mehr für deine Sicherheit garantieren.“

„Oh, danke Mann, du passt immer auf mich auf.“ Dave lächelte ihn an. „Natürlich, wir sind schließlich BFFF.“ „Jaaah, Mann! Ich liebe dich. Obwohl, in einem Porno mitspielen…“ „Ihr seid was?“ mischte sich Bubbe ein, als sie bei einer roten Ampel stehen blieb. „Best Fucking Friends Forever, BFFF.“ „Na, das will ich doch meinen.“ kam es plötzlich von Red. „Sonst war der ganze Aufwand umsonst.“

„Oh, he Leute, Red ist wieder bei uns.“ rief Dale, und schlug Red auf die Schulter. „He vorsichtig!“ rief Red und fing zu Husten an. „So schnell werdet ihr mich nicht los. Ich bin wie Herpes.“ lachte Red. „Oder wie eine Pilzinfektion.“ rief Saul. „Eine Blasenentzündung.“ rief Dale und prustete los. Als er Sauls Blick sah, zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Was, Angie hatte ständig eine.“ „Alter, Blasenentzündungen sind echt scheiße.“ „Herpes aber auch.“ „Ich bin nicht scheiße!“ rief Red. „Nein alter, du hast uns gerettet.“

„Jungs“, rief Bubbe, „wir sind da. Ihr riecht echt scheiße, also raus aus dem Wagen.“ „Danke Bubbe!“ riefen die Männer und stiegen aus. Diese winkte nur ab, hielt aber ihren Enkel auf als er aussteigen wollte und hielt ihm ihre Wange hin. „Hab dich lieb, Bubbe.“ flüsterte er und küsste sie auf die Wange. Sie sah ihn streng an und nickte rüber zu den beiden Männern die draußen warteten. „Mach was wegen ihm. Und jetzt geh!“ Saul grinste sie an „Ja, M’am.“

******

„Jungs, helft mir mal, ich glaube, ich werde gleich ohnmächtig.“ sagte Red und im nächsten Augenblick fiel er auf Dale. „Oh Mann, echt jetzt?“ stöhnte dieser, aber zusammen mit Saul zogen sie ihn durch die Eingangstüre des Krankenhauses.  


Red war noch im OP-Saal, als Dale Saul im Warteraum antraf. „Saul, Kumpel, schon was gehört?“ „Nein, die OP ist noch nicht vorbei.“ Saul sah zu Dale auf und blies laut die Luft aus. „Setz dich, du siehst verdammt scheiße aus, Bro.“ forderte er seinen Freund auf und rutschte ein Stück zur Seite. Vorsichtig ließ sich Dale neben ihm nieder, schloss die Augen und wartete bis der Schwindel vorbei war.

Als er sie wieder öffnete schrak er überrascht zurück. Saul war ganz nahe an seinem Gesicht, nur Millimeter trennten sie voneinander. „Saul, Mann, was…“ „Sie konnten leider nicht alles retten, was?“ flüsterte Saul und strich zart über Dales verletztes Ohr. „Nein, es wurde ja abgeschossen, da gibt es nichts mehr zum drannähen.“ „Mmh.“ machte Saul mit einem summenden Geräusch. „Dein Ohr…wirst du noch was hören? Wirst du hören, wenn ich dir ins Ohr …“ „Saul, ja ich höre dich, egal ob du flüsterst oder schreist.“ „Na zum Glück, Mann. Bin froh, dass die dein Gehör retten konnten.“ „Saul, das hat nichts mit … egal, weißt du was, ich muss jetzt Angie anrufen.“ sagte Dale, stützte sich auf die Lehne und wollte aufstehen.

Saul half ihm, warme starke Hände, die Dale vorsichtig hochstemmten. Saul ließ seine Hände an Dales Hüfte, wartete, dass sein Freund mit eigener Kraft stand. Als er gehen wollte, hielt Saul ihn an der Krankenhaushose fest, die er von einem Pfleger bekommen hatte. „Hey, Mann, vorsichtig.“ „Du kannst mit Bubbes Telefon deine Ex anrufen.“ sagte Saul, fingerte in seiner Pyjamahose und holte es heraus.

„Danke, Mann.“ sagte Dale, nahm das Telefon von Saul und ging langsam ein paar Schritte den hellen Gang entlang. Schließlich lehnte er sich an die kalte Mauer, wählte die Nummer und hielt das Telefon an sein heiles Ohr. Saul beobachtete ihn dabei die ganze Zeit. Nach kurzer Zeit sah er auf, als sein Blick versperrt wurde.  
Eine ältere Frau in weiß stand vor ihm. „Sind Sie mit einem Red hier?“ fragte sie ihn. Saul nickte. „Er hat die OP trotz seiner starken Verletzungen überstanden, aber heute können Sie nicht mehr zu ihm.“ „Okay, Danke.“ Die Ärztin lächelte ihn kurz an, bevor sie wieder verschwand.

„Was geht? Was wollte sie?“ fragte Dale, der sich wieder neben ihn hinsetzte und ihm das Telefon in die Hand drückte. „Red geht’s gut, aber wir können erst morgen zu ihm.“ „Shit, Mann.“ „Ja, Mann, aber Red geht’s gut.“ Schweigend saßen sie nebeneinander bis Saul aufstöhnte und den Kopf auf seinen Händen abstützte.

„Alles klar bei dir?“ „Shit, mir tut alles weh, ich spüre alles, fuck. Dale, halt mich fest.“ „Was?“ fragte Dale, aber Saul rutschte ihm bereits bewusstlos in den Schoß. „Shit!“ rief Dale und hielt Saul fest, damit er nicht von ihm runter rutschte. „Hilfe!“ schrie er. „Hilfe, mein Freund ist umgekippt. HILFE!! Saul! Saul, komm schon Mann, du kannst mir jetzt doch nicht wegsterben, Saul.“ rief er ins Gesicht seines bewusstlosen Freund, klammerte sich in Sauls T-shirt, der von ihm weggezerrt wurde.

******

Langsam wurde Saul wieder wach. Er fühlte sich higher als sonst. Als er seine Augen öffnete, war es dunkel um ihn herum, langsam drehte er seinen Kopf zu Seite, ein Apparat hing neben ihm und piepste leise. Als er eine Hand heben wollte, ging das nicht, sie wurde festgehalten. Dale, Dale hatte seine Hand über seine und hielt ihn fest.

Dale saß auf einen dieser unbequemen Besuchersessel an seinem Bett, sein Oberkörper auf Sauls Krankenbett ausgebreitet und schlief. Saul lächelte ihn an, streichelte mit den Fingerkuppen über Dales Haut und schlief wieder ein. Einige Zeit später wachte er wieder auf, Dale saß noch immer da, aber jetzt las er ein Buch und trank Kaffee. Als er Sauls Bewegung sah, ließ er das Buch fallen und stand auf.

„Wie geht’s dir?“ flüsterte er und setzte sich zu Saul auf die Bettkante. „Die haben mich ganz schön zugepumpt, was?“ Dale lächelte ihn an. „Ja, allerdings.“ „Werd ichs überleben, Dale, sag mir die Wahrheit!“ fragte er seinen Freund. Dale sah ihn überrascht an.

„Ich wusste es, Dale, ich werde sterben.“ „Nein, was redest du da für einen Blödsinn. Dir geht es gut…den Umständen entsprechend. Also keine Panik, ja?“ „Bist du dir sicher?“ „Ja, Mann, du hast Verbrennungen, eine Schusswunde, geprellte Rippen und einiges mehr, aber du wirst leben.“ Saul grinste ihn an „Und du hast mich wieder gerettet.“ Saul driftete wieder weg. „Bleibst du da?“ „Klar!“

******

Als Dales Taxi vor Angies Elternhaus parkte, kam seine Ex-Freundin heraus. „Hi, Angie.“ grüßte er sie. „Ich bringe dir nur deine Sachen. Deine Noten und so, wirst du sicher noch brauchen.“ sagte er, als er aus dem Kofferraum zwei Kisten hervorholte. „Danke Dale.“ sagte sie nur und verfolgte seine Bewegungen mit einem finsteren Blick.

Er hielt mit einer Hand die Kisten fest, während er mit der zweiten den Kofferraum zuschlug. „Soll ich sie dir hineintragen?“ „Stell sie einfach auf die Veranda. Clark kommt später vorbei.“ Dale wartete auf ein Gefühl der Eifersucht, von Wut, aber es kam nichts. „Alles klar.“ sagte er und folgte ihr durch den Vordergarten. Nachdem er die Kisten abgestellt hatte, wandte er sich noch einmal an sie.

„Angie?“ „Ja, was ist?“ „Also, ich muss dich was fragen, das spukt mir schon den ganzen Tag durch den Kopf.“ „Was?“ keifte sie. „Was zieht man in eine Oper an?“ „Irgendwas nettes, nicht zu aufgedonnert sondern…“ plötzlich verstummte Angie und ihre Züge wurden weicher.

Sie ging die paar Schritte, die sie von Dale trennte und sah ihn strahlend an. „Oh Dale“, rief sie, „wir gehen in die Oper?“ quietschte sie und schlug sich die Hände vors Gesicht. Entgeistert sah er sie an. „Was?“ Sie krallte sich in seinen Unterarm. Er wollte sie von sich wegschieben, aber sie ließ nicht los. „Aber du weißt,“ sagte sie, „nur weil wir in die Oper gehen, heißt das nicht, dass…“

„Scheiße nein, Angie, ich geh nicht mir dir in die Oper. Ich geh mit Saul.“ „Mit deinem verdammten Drogendealer?“ schrie sie ihn wütend an. „Er ist mein Freund.“ sagte er und versuchte nochmal sich aus ihrem Griff zu befreien. Angeekelt ließ sie ihn los. „Trotzdem Danke, Angie.“ rief Dale und winkte ihr als er zurück zum Taxi lief. Wütend starrte sie ihm nach, griff in die Kiste und warf das erstbeste was sie fand hinter ihm nach. „Ach verpiss dich doch.“ rief sie.

******

„Und jetzt?“ fragte Saul, nachdem Dale ihm etwas zu trinken gab. Dale sah Saul nicht in die Augen sondern fummelte mit dem Plastikbecher. „Steht die Einladung für Phantom noch?“ Als er keine Antwort erhielt, sah er fragend zu Saul, der ihn mit seinem verträumten Blick ansah. „Klar, Mann. Das wäre schön.“ "Super!"

Dann sah er an Sauls Körper hinunter "Aber du bist noch zu verletzt, und die Oper ist doch dieses Wochenende." stellte Dale fest. Saul lächelte ihn weiter an "Keine Sorge, wir werden gehen. Ich habe noch zwei Tage." Saul fuhr mit einer Hand unter die Decke und holte einen gefaltenen Zettel hervor und reichte ihn Dale.

Dieser sah ihn fragend an. "Was ist das?" "Meine Entlassungspapiere." antwortete Saul. "Der Arzt war bei mir, als du bei Angie warst. Da sie nicht genügend Betten haben, muss ich heute raus. Ich wollte dich fragen ob du mich nach Hause bringen kannst." "Natürlich, aber jetzt schon. Du bist noch viel zu schwach." "Ach lass nur, ich bin in Ordnung."

"Nein, bist du nicht." fuhr Dale auf. "Dale bitte!" beschwichtigte ihn Saul. "Bitte bring mich einfach nur nach Hause." Dale stand auf, strich Saul eine feuchte Strähne aus dem Gesicht und nickte. "Gut, ich werde uns ein Taxi rufen."  


Als sie bei Sauls Wohnhaus ankamen, zog Dale vorsichtig seinen Freund aus dem Taxi heraus. Er stützte ihn beim Gehen, legte eine Hand um seine Hüften, und langsam gingen sie auf das Gebäude zu. Im Lift atmete Saul laut durch und lehnte sich an die Plastikwand. "Ah, endlich daheim." flüsterte er.

Dale nickte. Er selbst war seit Tagen nicht mehr bei sich daheim, hatte nur bei Saul im Krankenzimmer auf dem Sessel gesessen und Saul beim Schlafen beobachtet. Angekommen in Sauls Stockwerk fingerte Saul in der Vordertasche seiner Pyjamahose. "Fuck, Mann, ich kann die Schlüssel nicht finden." fluchte er leise und lehnte sich an seine Wohnungstüre. "Sie müssen irgendwo da drinnen sein." Ohne Saul zu fragen, fuhr Dale in die Tasche und fingerte herum. "Hey Dale." kicherte Saul schwach. "Ach halt die Klappe. Ich hab sie. Was hast du da alles drinnen?“ fragte Dale ungläubig, und holte ein kleines Wollknäuel und ein Kabel heraus. „Da kann man ja einziehen." Dale sperrte die Wohnungstüre auf und bugsierte sie beide hinein. "Auf die Couch, Dale." flüsterte Saul erschöpft. Gesagt getan, und als Saul dick eingewickelt auf seiner Couch lag, alle Fernbedienungen in Reichweite, Wasser, Knabberei und Medikamente auf seinem Couchtisch lagen, stand Dale etwas unsicher daneben.

"Also, Alter, ich werd dann mal wieder." "Dale, Mann, bleib doch hier. Deine Wohnung ist doch verwüstet. Ich hab genug Platz....und ich würde mich sicherer fühlen." flüsterte er, zog die Decke noch enger um sich und sah Dale mit seinem Hundeblick an. Dale sah ihn hin- und hergerissen an. "Das würde ich sofort machen, aber sieh mich an. Ich hab nicht mal was zum Anziehen hier, all meine Sachen sind in der Wohnung und..." versuchte Dale zu erklären und fuchtelte dabei wild mit seinen Armen.

Saul fing einer seiner Hände auf und drückte sie. "Ich will dich nicht zwingen, aber überlegs dir." flüsterte er. Dale nickte "Mach ich. Danke, Mann." "Kein Ding." Saul gähnte herzhaft und ließ Dales Hand wieder los. Einen Moment sah Dale seinen Freund noch an, dann hat er sich entschieden. "Ich...ich werde jetzt gehen, aber melde dich, wenn du was brauchst, ja Alter?" "Klar, Dale." ein müdes Lächeln verabschiedete Dale und er glaube ein leises "Ich liebe dich!" gehört zu haben, als er Sauls Wohnungstüre schloss.

******


End file.
